


Sitting by His Side

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Angst, Gen, Miracle Artwork, Prompt: Miracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim is waiting for Blair to wake up and for God to give him one more miracle.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Drabble Day - due 14 Dec - miracle prompt





	Sitting by His Side

[ ](https://imgur.com/cK1WIyg)


End file.
